


Plotting

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana’s going to get some revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me my Keinlurker.   
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

A small smile was the only indication she gave that she heard the teasing remark and liked it. After all, they _were_ at work and there were students present. It wouldn’t do to have her students see her suddenly break out into a wide smile – she had a reputation to uphold.

Dana’s eyes met the other woman’s eyes, humor still shining in them. But then sparkling grey turned into fathomless black. Dana felt as if she couldn’t breathe because of what she saw in them. Damn it, that wasn’t fair! She closed her eyes and drew in a slow, deep breath. When she opened them again, Jess was gone, having left Dana with her classroom of FBI academy cadets taking a test.

“Dr. Scully?”

She shook her head and turned to see a raised hand. “Yes?”

“I have a question about number eight.”

The redhead gracefully moved up the rows to see speak privately with the cadet. She then returned to her place at the front of the class… and spent the rest of the class time plotting a way to torture Jess that night at home. She may not have noticed the smile she sported, but her students did.


End file.
